


Learning the Ropes.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse Additional [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a Tumblr post saying Season 10 should open with a kid summoning a crossroads demon and Dean turns up saying, 'Don't do it, kid.'</p>
<p>This fic came from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Ropes.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Deca'verse sometime before Your Time is Gonna Come, just one of those howling at the moon moments for Dean and Crowley.

It was cold for the time of year. A rain storm earlier had softened the ground in to a clinging mud that splatted back into the hole Richie had dug at the centre of the crossroads. He pulled his coat closer around his aching ribs. Somehow you picture things like this happening on a clear, dry night with a full moon hanging ominously in the sky, with thin clouds chasing across its pale surface and maybe a hint of fog clinging to the ground. Richie hoped that demons weren’t sticklers for dramatic convention; else he was freezing his balls off out here for nothing.

“Richie Lucas. What can I do for you?”

Richie flinched at the sound of the smooth voice and muttered a curse at the pain the movement sent through his ribs. He turned slowly and came face to face with a man stylishly in black, but with eyes that glowed red like hot coals. What confused him was the presence of a second man, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. This guy looked nothing like a demon, apart from the coal black eyes. Richie’s uncle hadn’t said anything about the summoning calling up two demons. For the first time this evening Richie began to feel uneasy about what he was doing.

“Why are there two of you?”

Richie was impressed that his voice was so steady, but his anxiety increased when Red Eyes looked irritated. The annoyance wasn’t directed at him Richie realized, but at the other demon. There was silence for a few seconds while the two demons engaged in a staring contest before Red Eyes smoothly said;

“He’s a trainee learning the ropes tonight.”

There was a derisive snort from Black Eyes, but he waved a hand and said;

“Yep, just learning the ropes.”

A frown slipped from Red Eyes face as he turned away from the other demon and faced Richie. The teen was instantly put in mind of a snake he’d seen on a field trip. The reptilian’s glassy stare had made him feel uncomfortable than, but this was even worse. Red Eyes sniffed the air and his smile widened.

“Oh Richie. I can smell the fear coming off you. All predators can smell fear and bullies are just high school sharks. You stink so bad; you’re just asking for a daily beating.”

Richie ducked his head as his face burned with familiar shame. The crap Red Eyes was spouting was nothing he hadn’t heard before. He took a deep breath and forced himself to meet those glowing fiery eyes.

“That’s why I called you. I want the bullying to stop.”

Red Eyes bowed his head in a way that would have been subservient if there hadn’t of been such a smug aura about him.  
“I can help with that . . .”

“Woah, Woah. Time out. Hang on.”

Black eyes stepped forwards causing Red Eyes to hiss at him. Richie couldn’t see what Black Eyes showed the other demon, but he definitely flipped back one side of his open plaid shirt and cocked his head making Red Eyes backed off. 

“Richie, is it? You’re what 15? Okay, you’re on the skinny side, but you could easy kick some ass with a bit of training under your belt. So why are you here trying to trade your soul away instead of down at the rec centre signing up for kick boxing classes?”

Richie looked at his feet as they shuffled in the mud.

“Mom and Dad say violence is never the solution. They said I need to think my way out of my problems.”

Black Eyes pinched the bridge of his nose and mutter something that might have been ‘frigging tree hugging hippies.’ Red Eyes took advantage of his distraction and oozed forwards.

“This is a well thought out solution Richie . . .”

Black Eyes head snapped up as he put a finger to his lips and said;

“Hush.”

Red Eyes looked seriously pissed as his voice vanished. The demon folded his arms across his chest with a silent huff. Black Eyes chuckled.

“That is never going to get old. Okay kid selling your soul is never the answer. Yeah, you wouldn’t have a bully problem for the next ten years, but then your ass gets dragged to Hell and believe me when I say your bullies have nothing on the tortures Hell will put you through. So go sign up for some self-defence classes, ‘cause that’s the smart thing to do here.”

Richie looked at Black Eyes, he didn’t sound like a demon at this point, more like an older brother.

“Maybe Hell wouldn’t be that bad, you seem pretty cool for a demon.”

Black Eyes grinned wolfishly and pulled a weird bone from his belt. His eyes never left Richie’s as he swung the bone behind him at shoulder height. 

It wasn’t until Red Eye’s head splashed into the mud that Richie cottoned on to what had happened. Black Eyes never stopped grinning. As the body dropped to the ground Richie was already running, sliding in the mud in his haste to get away from that grin.

Dean laughed at the kid’s almost comical exit. The sound of slow clapping made him turn. He made a sarcastic bow in Crowley’s direction.

“why save the kid?”

“Uh? Don’t give a rat’s ass about the kid. This dick was running his mouth at me, so I took care of it.”

Crowley spared the fallen demon a glance.

“Shame, he was a good earner.”

The King of Hell sighed as he watched Dean vanish. He snapped his fingers and the body melted into the ground. Crowley disappeared moments before the rain started to fall, washing away the blood and turning the trampled boot prints into nothing more than sloppy puddles.


End file.
